


Come to me

by magicdrusilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Oral Sex, Prisoner Loki, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dream or reality?, loki x sif x loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after I saw the Trailer to "Thor -The Dark world" the first, second and hunderd time ;-)<br/>(Loki x Sif )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to me

With all the frustration she felt at that very moment the black haired woman shut the book in front of her. Her fingernails scratched hard over the black worn leather cover he had handed her some hours ago, with that cheeky smile he always had on his lips when he thought he would win the game he was playing in his mind.  
She felt her eyes burn as some tears left them to find their way down her cheeks. She breathed in and harshly wiped them away. No one should see her weak side, her tender spot. That she was desperately in love with a man who never had understood her feelings, neither return them in any other way than friendship.  
And now she knew that Loki was right with all he had told her, when he had pulled her into the shadows and put his lips so damn near to her ears that she could feel his cold breath all over her neck. It had cost all of her effort not to show him how that made her shiver, to stay strong.  
She was alone, she felt alone and no one could or would understand her grief. Except for HIM, but that was a silly idea she overruled instantly.  
Because he was happy and it seemed that this was the only thing that really mattered to everyone. Maybe she should not hear what Loki had to say or believe it but he told her the truth and that was a fact she could not deny.  
And it distressed her world view. Her place was not to fight along Thor´s side like she had done for years, no, her destiny was to be at his side, to be HIS woman.  
But what did this prophecy mean, when he had already chosen that this normal, unworthy earth woman should have his heart.  
“See you…later, Sif.” Loki had say to her, when she broke free from his grip and walked straight to her room without looking back, only to hear his dark chuckle as she left.  
First she had tossed the book onto the floor not willing to read it; but then….  
A knock at her door brought her back to reality and as she heard his dark raspy voice softly saying her name. She closed her eyes for a second as she felt this hoarse voice penetrate deep inside her guts, as she felt herself getting wet, just by hearing him call her name. This had to stop, she insulted herself as her thoughts got interrupted by yet another call from him, followed by a louder knocking at her door.  
“Just one moment, please?” She asked for his patience, which made her smirk because that was definitively no strength of him. Quickly she hid the book “The legend of Thor” underneath her pillow, then she walked up to her door and opened it.  
“Good, you are here; I have to talk to you!” Thor said as he entered her room without waiting for permission. She closed the door behind him and could see that he had already taken a seat.  
“You know I´m always there for you.” She softly said looking to this strong man sitting at her table with his big hands supporting his head; eyebrows knitted.  
“I know! That´s why I have to ask you, we are friends, right, but this time I need your advice as a woman, I hope you can help me with that!?”  
She had to gulp her anger at first, finally he had noticed that she was the opposite sex, was not too bad or was it? So she simply nodded and waited for him to continue while she sat down on the chair opposite of him.  
“Jane, I want to give her a present, maybe you know what a woman would like to have?” Sif had to blink several times about the words that had left his mouth just seconds ago…was he serious? As if HE wasn´t gift enough, for a lady? Thor, the god of thunder, a man to die for!  
She cleared her throat and finally found her words: “Flowers, every girl likes them...lead her to the dragon's mouth orchid grove and show her the fountain that´s nearby, she surly will love that.”  
Sif felt a tear through her heart, because she was telling him exactly one of the things she wanted him to do with her…  
“Hey, that sounds really good, I will try that, thank you, Sif, you are truly a good fellow.” With that saying he stood up, like her, as he walked towards her and patted her on the back.  
“Yah, I guess I am.” She answered leading him to the door, so she could be alone again with her thoughts…  
But that lasted not too long. It was way too quiet in the big palace and all of a sudden she had the feeling that someone was calling her name… she brushed it aside the first, second and third time, but then she was already walking down the long hallway lined with the big golden warden statues, her steps echoing like she was ten people.  
She attained the manned area, simply nodding to the guards who let her pass without asking. That was at least one benefit she had for being a confederate to Thor.  
As she entered the room he was captured in at night, she heard again that dark chuckle followed by: “Look who we have here… surprise, surprise…”  
“Shut it, Loki.” She said with anger in her voice but it was not meant for him, all the hate she felt was for being so weak to crawl to him, like he had predicted it.  
She heard him giggle before she could see him: “So how did my brother rip your little woman´s heart apart this time?”  
Again a nasty chuckle escaped his throat: ”Did he ask you what position a girl prefers to get fucked?”  
Sif had to gasp for air, how rude this man was. She wanted to turn round on her heels, what the heck had brought her here? But one part wanted to stay- the stronger part she noticed. So she skipped that comment and faced him by looking deeply into his light blue eyes through the massive glass cage he was being held captive at night.  
“You were right; I have read the novel you handed me. The prediction, so tell me what you had in your mind, why did you tell me all this? Spit it out, Loki!”  
He blinked several time before he began to speak: “How rude I am? Such a beautiful woman comes to visit me and I can´t welcome her the way she deserves it, well, let’s see what I can do.” With that saying the bright lights flickered for moments before they faded away completely.  
Sif felt herself become dizzy so she closed her eyes, as she opened them again the light was dimmed and she was in that cage standing towards Loki, who was smiling broadly, bowing softly then he took her right hand and kissed it tenderly with his cold lips.  
“How?” She asked in disbelief…  
But all he answered was a “Shush!” as he put one finger onto her mouth to silence her.  
“Did you truly think they can jail me? I am Loki and not some animal you can catch and put into a cage. But it was way too much fun to make them-HIM believe it. And now let´s come to the interesting part of that meeting!”  
He turned her around, hugged her from behind while pressing himself against her bottom rubbing his groin. She could not or did not want to escape him.  
Sif had to admit to herself that it felt so good to feel it grow.  
Finally to feel something hard again, even if it was a part of Loki...  
A raspy moan escaped his mouth and made her shiver because his breath was so cold as it stroked her neck and shoulders.  
“So I guess you made your decision... and be mine? The strong and beautiful Sif at my side! We could rule worlds together.” As he spoke those words she could feel a wince go through his body making him even harder than before.  
“Show me what you got.” She simply answered just to find herself seconds later in his bed, naked, willing and waiting for him. Not knowing what to do and how this happened and damn this was crazy, but she couldn´t do anything about it but enjoy what he did to her.  
And it felt so amazing, his hands where all over her body, truly.  
As she opened her eyes again, it was not only one Loki spoiling her; no there were two of them. She was scared at first but he managed to show her why he was doing this. She felt his freezing lips close around her nipple making it hard as a pearl, a warm shiver running down her spine, followed by a trembling and as if this wasn´t hot enough, she could sense what Loki number two was doing. As his hands put her legs apart, caressed her thighs and then began to *Sigh*   
While Loki one took her mouth deeply, harshly and possessively, leaving her breathless, Loki two caressed her sweet spot with all the effort a man possibly could give.  
Sif felt herself drifting away to a state she had never been before in her life. She bit kissing Loki in his tongue, so he let go of her mouth letting her take some air.  
While he pet her breasts, waiting for her climax to come, he pressed his stone-hard member against her hands. And she knew what he wanted from her and she was willing to give it. At the moment she closed her Fingers around his shaft feeling him firm and throbbing in her hands, she felt herself going over the edge and she gave in moments later. She squirted some of her thick liquid into his mouth as she found her release. His strong hands held her legs so tenderly, because they were trembling so hard accompanying her through her most intensive climax she had ever had.  
Gasping for air he did not give her the time to come down again. He pulled her on the side so she could only see one Loki, not sure if there was still a second one.  
“I can´t wait to fuck you.” He whispered as he lifted her leg with one hand and came closer so his tip found its aim and he slowly pushed inside her. Her still twitching inner muscles welcomed him and made them both moan out loud as he filled her up. She wanted to turn herself on her back but as she wanted to do so she felt that another man was laying there. A sound of alarm escaped her mouth as she felt something warm and slippery at her back entrance trying to find its way inside her as well. Slowly and so carefully the other Loki managed to fill her and began to move very softly. Sif could not believe what happened to her, it was way too odd, but damn it felt amazing at the same time, so she lay between the two Lokis and let them rule her entire body.  
Not sure how long this sweet torture had lasted because she was gone to another very lustful sphere. Loki turned her fast onto her back, which made the other vanished instantly and he continued his strokes even deeper and harder than before, until she felt him get off so intensely that her body followed him by groaning his name...  
As Sif opened her eyes she was in her room lying in her own bed.  
“What the heck…” She said to herself, still shaking from that peak she had had. It was morning and this had been thankfully only a dream. Sif had to sort her thoughts to see clear again…That was way too bizarre for her taste but it was beyond great…she had to admit that…  
Yet she was ready to start the day, freshly bathed in her armor she walked towards the hall, she would meet the others in each morning to discuss what this day would bring. She could see how Jane slapped Loki in the face with the words: “This is for New York.” But he simply smiled at his brother saying: “I like her!”  
What a jerk, she thought but had to smirk about him and felt herself losing all of her pride as some scenes of her dream displayed before her inner eye.  
Then Loki´s cold blue eyes met hers she felt herself caught. But she breathed in deeply and continued her steps. The others were laughing about what Jane had done and so Loki was the only one who noticed her as he began to walk toward her she felt her legs turn to jelly.  
Loki smiled broadly as he reached her whispering nearly soundlessly: “Good morning, Sif, hope you slept well?”  
The loud laughter of Volstagg interrupted the silence and startled.  
Loki turned around to check that no one was looking at the two of them then he added quietly: “By the way…You tasted really good…”


End file.
